


i’ve seen you before (but a screen can’t compare)

by komorebi4223



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: (Jaehyun is only mentioned), (Yuta is only mentioned), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Camboy Lee Taeyong, Camming, Chatting & Messaging, College Student Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Doyoung and Taeyong are neighbors, Doyoung's best friends are Johnny and Jaehyun, Lee Taeyong & Nakamoto Yuta Are Best Friends, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys, Snapchat, Strip Tease, Voyeurism, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, camboy, it gets slightly angsty near the end but not for long at all, this was literally supposed to be like 2k words long what have i done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 09:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20672918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komorebi4223/pseuds/komorebi4223
Summary: Kim Doyoung is a suffering college student whose only reprieves from the hellish strain of overflowing schoolwork and his shitty part-time job are two things. The most relaxing? His Fridays where he is free from both schoolandwork. The most effective? TYTrack, Doyoung’s favorite camboy, who always livestreams on Thursday nights.





	i’ve seen you before (but a screen can’t compare)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [camboyyukhei (redmaynes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redmaynes/gifts).

> this work was written for round one of the nct spice fic exchange! the original prompt was written by user minttao.

Doyoung pushed the door shut, heaving a sigh. He could still hear Johnny and Jaehyun’s assurances ringing in his ears, incessant although meaning well, as was their normal. It’d taken him twenty minutes to finally convince them that his apartment was unpacked enough for the night, and that the few leftover boxes tucked into corners weren’t going to kill him. By the time he’d succeeded in pushing them out of the door, it was—

Ten minutes until eight?!

_ Shit_, he cursed inwardly.

Doyoung did his best to push away his steadily rising panic as he retrieved his laptop from its carrying case, and moved to his bed. He climbed onto the mattress, crawling on his knees into the middle. He had just settled back against the headboard when the thought came to him.

Furrowing his eyebrows, Doyoung looked down to the mattress, which was void of any type of covering. There was no time to make it or even lay out a blanket before TYTrack went live. Men smarter than Doyoung may have come up with another solution in this situation, but Doyoung’s brain was useless, already imagining what TYTrack might get up to on this particular Thursday night. All he could do was book it to the living room like his life depended on it.

He set his laptop down as carefully as he could in his haste and yanked open his belt, shimmying his jeans down his legs and kicking them away before collapsing on the couch.

What he saw when he opened up TYTrack’s livestream had Doyoung cursing out loud this time.

TYTrack had already begun his livestream, replying to one of his other regulars. Only his upper half was visible to the camera. He wore a loose striped tee shirt that hung off his collarbone, his pretty dark hair pulled forward into bangs. He teased his teeth at his shiny bottom lip, leaning forward a little.

TY blinked his eyes cutely, widening them a little as Doyoung’s username popped up on screen, announcing his arrival alongside many others. “Ah, Doie! You’re here!”

Doyoung’s heart pounded in his ears, cheeks going hot at how affected he was from being singled out by a camboy. A popular camboy. A cute camboy, whose moans as he put on a show sounded like music to Doyoung’s ears and whose livestreams Doyoung never missed, no matter how drowned he was in schoolwork. A camboy who had come to recognize Doyoung by his username after seeing it every week. 

A camboy Doyoung maybe, _ possibly, _ had a thing for.

** [doie96]: ** Hi, there. Sorry I’m late. @.@

TY grinned, tilting his head. His oversized shirt slipped down more, exposing his shoulder and a tiny part of his upper arm. He gave the camera a pointed look before pushing his lips into a pout. Doyoung swallowed hard, mouth going dry. “This is the first time you’ve been late, Doie. Are you getting tired of me?”

Doyoung sighed, shaking his head. How could he ever get tired of _ that_? Having someone talk to him like that, look at him with that innocent gaze—undoubtedly a play; Doyoung knew from past experience just how sinful those eyes were, that mouth, every part of him. But TY’s play of being innocent was a game in which Doyoung liked playing along. It was just so fun to watch TY in his element.

** [doie96]: ** What if I am? What are you going to do?

TY smirked, and Doyoung watched the screen in rapt concentration as TY adjusted his seating position, the boy’s bare knees showing on camera for a split second as he crossed his legs. “I’ve got a plan, just you wait. I’m glad you’re here now.”

The words hit Doyoung harder than he’d anticipated. He flinched, turning away from the screen quickly. Even though TY couldn’t see him and Doyoung could watch to his heart’s content, looking at the camboy was a bit too intimate for Doyoung after that statement.

Once he’d composed himself and gotten hold of his emotions, Doyoung turned back to the screen.

TY’s eyes flickered back and forth across the screen of his phone in his hand as he read the comments that were being sent in. “_‘I want to—_’” he read aloud, but cut himself off with an embarrassed clearing of his throat. “That was quite graphic, Pupkyun. You’re a handful, I think… But I’d love to try to handle you.”

Doyoung skimmed over all of the filthy chats being sent to TY and some put pictures into his mind that were enough to make _ him _ blush, so he couldn’t imagine how TY was feeling, or how he managed not to show his reaction to such vulgarity directed at him.

“Wow, everyone’s rowdy tonight,” TY said with a small laugh. “I’m going to keep it low-key this session. Thank you for joining me, even though this is going to be a short one.”

** [doie96]: ** Why? Are you busy later?

TY reached forward and grabbed a pillow, hugging it to his chest. He read Doyoung’s message aloud, sounding slightly disappointed, likely the tone he’d assumed Doyoung had intended.

“I’m not sure if you guys know, but I live in an apartment. Well, I didn’t have to worry about making too much noise before, but I recently got new neighbors. Which means, since my bedroom shares a wall with their apartment… I’m going to have to be more careful from now on, or they might be able to hear me.”

TY hugged the pillow tighter to his stomach, hunching forward as he scanned more comments.

“_‘I wish you lived next to me,’ _” TY read, a smile growing on his face. “Yeah, I do, too. It would be so fun to hang out with all of you.”

** [pockyjr]: ** Does that mean you’re going to be silent tonight? T_T

“Silent? No, I don’t know if I’m capable of that. But I will try my hardest.”

** [zkdlin]: ** I love how loud you are. Please don’t hold back.

Doyoung nodded his head, agreeing. That was one of the best things about TY—he was not ashamed of himself as he performed on camera. He was loud and whiny and everything Doyoung fantasized about unabashedly. Doyoung didn’t want him to stop.

But… The idea of TY holding himself back, trying to keep from making even the slightest noise—now, that was something. Once the image had been painted in his mind, Doyoung didn’t mind. He was actually looking forward to it.

“You’re all too much.” TY pouted and set the pillow aside, smoothing his hand over the pillowcase idly. “Since it’s going to be a quick night, what should I do? Does anyone have any ideas?”

Doyoung didn’t bother typing anything in. All of the requests would be quite similar, save for a few wild ones as was the norm.

“Ah, you want me to strip? Okay, then.” TY set his phone on the bed so that he could get started, but it was slightly propped up on a throw blanket so that TY could still see the comments rolling in if he pleased. “What should I get rid of first, hmm? My shirt?”

TY’s fingers found the edges of his tee shirt, teasing the edges so a little bit of his stomach showed. It wasn’t enough, and he knew it, because his eyes glinted with mischief. He raised it slightly higher, but not enough to expose the expanse of skin completely.

“But it’s freezing in this room,” TY murmured, pausing in his motions. “I’m gonna get cold if I take it off. I might need someone to come warm me up…”

Doyoung swallowed.

TY made eye contact with the camera, then dragged his shirt over his head. His pretty stomach came into view and then, slowly, the rest of his upper half. TY turned to the side and Doyoung knew from past live streams that he was folding it off camera, as it had been a topic of interest for many of the viewers.

Doyoung watched the muscles in TY’s body flex as he did it, eyes finding his face again when he leaned away more, probably to set it in a safer place so it wouldn’t get sullied.

TY’s slender chest was on full display as he turned back to the camera. He was a slight man, his build definitely smaller than Doyoung’s own, and Doyoung loved it. He had a kind of purity that begged Doyoung to wreck him, to reduce him into whines and cries.

Doyoung wanted to. _ Had _ wanted to, since the very first time he’d seen TY.

“Ah, I’m already feeling affected,” TY said lowly, pressing his lips together and wrapping his arms around himself. “I told you I would get cold. But you’re not here to warm me up.” The boy’s eyes glittered as he perused the chat, all wide and innocent.

The comments poured in, multiple every second, and Doyoung typed slowly, waiting for the response to cool down until TY had a better chance of seeing his comment. When he was done, he sent it off after all but slamming his middle finger onto the enter key.

His strategy worked, as always, and it was Doyoung’s comment that TY noticed.

“_‘Next time.’, _” TY agreed with that bashful smile of his, and let his arm slip away from himself. His hands snaked down to his waist, just off camera. “I can’t wait.”

The comments were flooded with excitement now as TY began his tease, and a few donations came in, spurring on TY even more. Doyoung held off making another comment, although he wasn’t sure if it was because he was too focused on TY’s actions or because TY’s words had formed a knot in Doyoung’s chest.

_ Next time_, they had said, even though both of them knew TY was just saying that, just playing his part. It wasn’t smart of him to let some camboy’s words affect him so greatly. It wasn’t smart to look forward to a camboy’s live streams so much that they were the only thing Doyoung let distract him from his coursework. It wasn’t smart—hell, it wasn’t _ healthy_—to think about TY in real life, to think about what their relationship could be like, think about what Doyoung could show TY if they only knew each other some way besides through that damn chat box.

But, it was as good as Doyoung was going to get. So he allowed himself to indulge. He wasn’t hurting anyone, and if the drain to his finances was too much with his “donations” to TY and his three-month subscription to the boy’s Snapchat, he didn’t allow anyone to know—least of all his friends. 

“What should I get rid of next? We have to be quiet and quick.” TY’s sensual voice dipped into its lower register for the last sentence. It sent shivers down Doyoung’s spine. ”My shorts?” TY blinked, shiny eyes wide, lips pulled into an adorable pout. ”Okay, but I really wish it was you taking them off for me.”

TY scooted back on his bed, bringing more of his body into view. He wore little black booty shorts that hugged tight to every centimeter of his body. He dragged his hand over his stomach and came to rest right on his cock, the outline of it visible through the booty shorts.

More people tipped TY, but the boy didn’t comment on it. Probably hadn’t even noticed, by the blissful look on his face.

”See what you do to me? I’m getting hard, but I’m all alone.”

TY squeezed himself through the fabric and let out a long sigh, toes curling and uncurling. He traced the outline, and Doyoung saw how his whole body was tense, drawn taut like the string on a bow. He blinked his eyes open and peered at the phone next to him. Doyoung took his chance.

** [doie96]: ** Relax, baby

The tension in TY’s body snapped and he hunched over, hand spread over himself. “A-Ah…”

** [doie96]: ** Take them off, TY. Let me see what you’re wearing underneath.

TY nodded, but there was no way to know if it was in response to Doyoung’s comment or someone else’s. ”Okay.”

TY’s fingers gripped the waist of his shorts, back arching as he shimmied out of the shorts. It gave Doyoung a pretty view of TY’s flat stomach, the bottom of his ribs apparent through his abdomen, skin stretched tight.

Doyoung moved his hand from the keyboard to touch himself through his briefs. As TY continued to pull his shorts down his long legs, knees folded, Doyoung used one hand to hold the laptop and the other to push his underwear past his thighs.

TY kicked his shorts from around his ankles. He eyed them at the end of his bed, but had enough self control to forgo folding them. 

The sight waiting for Doyoung as TY lowered his legs down had Doyoung’s cock twitching against his thigh.

TY wore light pink, see-through lace panties. The head of his little cock was just barely visible through the fabric, and Doyoung couldn’t pull his eyes away. TY’s positioned his hands near his hips, fingers curling, itching to touch himself but waiting—for what, Doyoung didn’t know. But he hoped it was for permission.

** [doie96]: ** Touch yourself, TY.

Doyoung was not the only one who said something similar, and he watched all kinds of comments roll in. _ Take them off, show us, touch yourself, don’t be shy. _

TY’s lower half jerked forward and Doyoung snapped his gaze up to TY’s face. The boy’s hair was falling into his eyes as he leaned his head forward, hissing through his teeth. Doyoung could imagine the pleasure in TY building, could imagine the spikes of lust the comments must have given him.

“Fuck,” TY said, voice breathy. And then he pressed his palm over himself, and Doyoung couldn’t look anywhere but at TY’s face, at the pretty flush on his cheeks, at his teeth pulling at his bottom lip, at his eyes clenched shut.

_ God_, he wanted to be the reason TY looked like that, sounded like that.

Doyoung cuffed a hand around his cock, stroking lazily a few times just to get started despite being already half-hard from watching. He let out a long exhale, rolling his shoulders. It wouldn’t take him long at all to get off to TY this time, as ashamed as he was to realize. He needed an outlet for the stress he was under the last week, with moving, his schoolwork, and his part-time job. TY’s stream came at the perfect time.

“Are you touching yourself?” TY said lowly, peeking through his bangs at the camera. “I hope you are. I want you to.”

“Shit.” Doyoung’s pace stuttered and he simply stared at the boy on screen.

TY rubbed himself slowly through his panties, quiet little mewls and choked moans leaving his pretty mouth. “Oh, my God… Maybe it’s because I have to be quiet, but I’m so sensitive. If I’m too loud, my neighbor will know exactly what I’m doing… Don’t you find it so thrilling, too?”

TY had to be an exhibitionist to be a camboy, that Doyoung had figured, but it was apparently applicable in _ other _ situations as well. It thrummed up a certain feeling in Doyoung, and he could vividly picture himself making TY scream and cry and beg, all while TY’s neighbor was able to hear. While Doyoung _ made _ him hear. Yeah, maybe Doyoung was into that, too.

TY let out a particularly loud moan that rang off the walls of his bedroom and his body stiffened immediately, hands flying away from his lower half to cover his mouth and look over to the left. The panic in TY’s eyes was completely eclipsed by the smear of precum that had slickened TY’s stomach, shining sinfully as he twisted his body toward the wall and it happened to catch the bright light.

Doyoung grunted, hand tightening around his cock and pumping more determinedly at the sight. He managed to type with his free hand, albeit awkward as hell.

** [doie96]: ** You look so sexy in those panties, but you would look sexier without them.

When TY’s attention came back to the stream and his phone, he scanned the comments and read Doyoung’s out loud. With a small voice, nearly a whisper, he said, “Doie… You’re going to make me blush.”

** [doie96]: ** As if you’re not blushing already, TY.

And it was true, the comment had heated TY’s cheeks considerably, but as he was called out, TY’s blush exploded and he covered his face with his hands, abandoning his cock. “Stop!” TY sounded absolutely anguished from behind his hands. “I’m not going to last long if you keep talking to me like that. This stream is already going to be short, but don’t… don’t make me cum from your words alone, okay?”

“Fuck…”

A scene wormed its way into Doyoung’s mind: him, completely dressed, watching a show that TY was putting on for him only. He would give TY detailed instructions on what to do, and no matter how much TY begged and cried for it, Doyoung would not lay a finger on him. TY would cum from his own stimulation, after a tiring night of Doyoung ordering him off the edge of climax. 

To make things worse, the little devil peeked at the camera through the space between his fingers, dark eyes literally twinkling. Doyoung’s mind went back to the scene in his head, this time with TY on Doyoung’s own bed, his long, thin legs splayed open, wet hole clenching and unclenching, begging to be filled with something thicker than TY’s own fingers, and that same look in TY’s eyes.

With much difficulty, Doyoung pulled his hand away from himself. He was dangerously close to finishing just from those thoughts alone.

By the time Doyoung focused on the screen again, TY had already moved on. He was still rubbing himself through his panties, but they had been pushed a little down his hips, exposing the end of his cock.

TY’s head was thrown back, mouth open, eyes shut. “F-Feels good…” He circled the head of his cock with a single finger over and over again, pressing hard, spreading the beads of precum that had made their way out. Doyoung looked up just in time to see TY’s eyes squeeze shut. The moan that left TY was _ loud_, louder than the last, and there was _ no way _ that TY’s neighbor hadn’t heard him.

“No,” TY whispered, although he didn’t stop and instead reached inside his panties to expose himself completely before pumping with firm strokes, intent on finishing. He opened his eyes, half-lidded, lips parted just the slightest amount. A few seconds passed before he said, sounding absolutely fucking mortified, “I-I think they heard. Oh, _ God_…”

Doyoung clenched his fists so tightly his knuckles went numb, his cock throbbing.

TY didn’t seem to be paying much attention to the comments from viewers, but Doyoung couldn’t help himself, feeding into the temptation.

** [doie96]: ** Good boy. Don’t be quiet. Let me hear you.

Doyoung could tell TY was close. His hips were stuttering, jerking up into his hand. He was panting, dark bangs shielding his eyes as he watched his hand go back and forth. A long whine left his throat, the sound going straight to Doyoung’s aching cock.

With TY being so close, Doyoung didn’t see the point in holding himself back, so he joined. When Doyoung’s hand touched his neglected cock, the feeling was almost otherworldly, being so turned on and finally able to work himself again that he nearly came right then. Miraculously, he held it off with a choked groan, all senses completely focused on that one place on his body. 

TY was getting louder and louder by the second as his climax approached. His noises, little mewls and longer, sinful moans, only served to push Doyoung further, faster, harder. Doyoung could hear his own heartbeat in his ears, feel as it pumped blood, tried to keep up with the pace Doyoung had set. In the back of his mind—far, far back, thanks to TY—Doyoung realized not only could TY’s neighbor probably hear the boy, Doyoung’s _ own _ neighbor might’ve been able to hear TY from his loud moans playing from the computer’s speakers. Still, Doyoung couldn’t even find it in himself to care. Not when he was this close.

“Ah, ah, I-I’m there, I’m—”

TY’s words cut off as he came, and as soon as Doyoung watched the boy spill all over his hand, milky white liquid spurting out hard and fast, that gorgeous, small face clenched tight in ecstasy, lips raw and wide open. His moan was so wrecked, so nasty, so _ feral_, that Doyoung came right then.

“_ Fuck! _” With the intensity of his release, Doyoung’s cum had painted not only his hand but the hardwood floor. It had thankfully missed the couch, somehow, which was all he could really ask for, but he still felt a bit gross as the sticky substance warmed his skin. “Shit…” As he pumped himself lazily to drain every last drop, Doyoung pressed the back of his free hand to his forehead and willed his heart to calm down.

“Oh, no,” TY’s voice came through the speakers. Doyoung blinked open his eyes and found the boy with his face turned to the side, hand stilled over himself, cum sliding down his fingers and dripping onto the bed. His gaze was hard to read, but Doyoung thought he looked somewhat spooked. “I think my neighbor actually heard me this time… which means I should go. Thank you so much for watching. Um, I’ll be a bit active on Snap later tonight. Click through my profile for a tutorial on how to subscribe to my private Snap. I promise I’m active and you won’t regret it.” TY caught his lip between his teeth, eyes flicking to the side again, toward his neighbor’s apartment. “But… I really, really have to go now.” TY leaned forward and gave a small, shy smile to the camera. It looked genuine like any of his others, but something was off this time, like it was meant to reassure himself more than thank the audience. “Good night, everyone.”

** [yj1sung]: **Damnnn, that was hot!!! Night TY

** [_moon_ko_ng]: **Im gonna wait at my phone all night for ur story LOL

** [doie96]: **Good night

TY sent one last pretty smile to the camera before the screen went black. Seconds after that, the chat box closed. A message came onto screen saying that the stream was over.

_ Another week. Another live stream. _It was kind of sad, but Doyoung didn’t have the luxury for anything else.

Doyoung pushed his laptop away from him and got to his feet, narrowly missing stepping in the cum on the floor.

As Doyoung walked to the bathroom to clean himself up, he said to himself, a bit pathetically, “_ Another night spent alone.” _

— ♥ —

Just as he’d promised before closing the stream, TY was active on Snapchat that night. A few updates to his story: a cute selfie of him in his panties apologizing for the short stream; a suggestive selfie that showcased his wet, parted lips and a baby blue apron with drawings of cotton candy on it, with likely nothing underneath if TY’s bare upper chest and shoulders were anything to go by.

Doyoung’s favorite, though—why he’d never once regretted buying access to TY’s Snapchat—was the personal, private Snap that TY sent him. There were rules about screenshotting pictures TY sent in Snap, only because the boy didn’t want them to get posted somewhere and dissuade people from buying subscriptions, but Doyoung couldn’t help himself this time.

It was another selfie. TY’s smile showed his teeth and there was a slight flush on his cheeks and the little bit of his chest that was visible. His eyes were still glassy from getting himself off. The message across the bottom of the screen read, “_ thanks for watching~ i won’t allow you get tired of me, doie! _” There was a hand-drawn heart right next to the words and a little winking face.

Doyoung didn’t know what TY had expected him to do _ but _ screenshot a Snap like that. He was in the middle of typing an explanation when TY’s Bitmoji avatar, an adorable little thing just like TY himself was, popped up at the bottom of the screen. It meant that TY was in the chat now, too and Doyoung’s fingers jerked over the keyboard, his mouth falling open. The avatar ducked down until it was only peeking over the chat box, waiting, taunting Doyoung.

Doyoung must have rewrote his explanation five times before he finally just selected everything, deleted it, and sent a simple message before he could overthink it.

** [DOIE]:** Sorry, I couldn’t help it

TY’s avatar’s upper half popped up, hand to its chin and a thought bubble signalling TY was typing a response. Doyoung’s heart threatened to come up his throat with how nervous he felt as TY kept typing, hesitating, and then continuing.

Finally, TY’s reply arrived.

** [TY]:** It was just too cute, right? Lol it’s okay, just don’t share it

** [DOIE]:** It’s for my eyes only, I promise

TY typed for a long time, hesitating multiple times. Doyoung wondered if the boy was as nervous as he was. It wasn’t like he knew Doyoung at all, really, just the vibe Doyoung had given off during his live streams. Doyoung and TY had never spoken outside of the stream. TY’s personal pics were usually just viewed and appreciated silently.

** [TY]:** Hmm… Is that true of anything I send you?

Doyoung’s stomach dropped. He swallowed, staring at TY’s avatar peeking his head up over the chat box. What could he possibly mean by that? Did… Was TY really considering sending pics to Doyoung privately? More than his usual “hey, thanks for watching”?

** [DOIE]:** I’m not sure what you’re implying

** [DOIE]:** But yes it does

** [TY]:** Good to know

And then TY disappeared from the chat, leaving Doyoung wondering what the hell he’d just gotten himself into.

— ♥ —

The next morning began a string of events that progressively got worse as the day went on, which was par of the course in Doyoung’s life, really. 

Doyoung was tired, unbelievably so, but it wasn’t something he wasn’t used to; after all, he was a college student, and his courses were difficult and required his best effort. His teachers made it their mission to try and drown him in work and, as he was a bit of a nerd, he took it in stride, consistently getting the best grades in the course despite the odds stacked against him.

His only reprieves from the hellish life of a college student were two things.

First: TYTrack’s livestreams on Thursday nights.

Second: Fridays, when he was free from both school and his part-time job.

The first had went swimmingly this week, but, as someone pounded on his door bright and early, a couple hours before his usual wake-up time, Doyoung’s hope for a relaxing vacation was promptly ruined. He turned over in bed, yanking a pillow over his head and pulling it over his ears. The knocking went on for a bit longer, muffled by the pillow but not enough to be completely blocked out, until it ceased. Doyoung breathed out a long, deep sigh, rolled over, and pulled it close to his chest.

His eyes were closed for less than thirty seconds before the knocking started again. Loud. Destroying any possibility of Doyoung falling back asleep. His anger overflowed like a volcano, fast and ferocious. Murder on his mind and a snarl leaving his lips, Doyoung tossed the covers off himself and shoved his feet into his slippers before stomping through the apartment to the door. 

Doyoung, with his brows furrowed so deeply it almost hurt, ripped open the door.

“I swear to fucking _ Christ_, if you ever pound on my door this early again, Joh—”

He cut himself off. Where he had expected the face of Johnny—who was an unabashed morning person with a penchant for showing up randomly—there was nothing. He dropped his gaze, now expecting Jaehyun, but there was nothing that could have prepared him for the sight of the familiar face in front of him.

Said familiar face was twisted into an expression of absolute _ shock _ and a tinge of apprehensiveness, or worse, _ fear_.

It was TY. In the flesh. Standing at Doyoung’s door at the ass crack of dawn, holding a Tupperware container that looked full with a handwritten note taped neatly to its center. TY’s dark hair was a little long in the front, bangs almost covering his eyes. He wore an oversized blue tee, sleeves reaching the inside of his elbow, and the front was tucked into his skin-tight black jeans. TY’s hands gripped the sides of the sides of the container, slender, bony fingers splayed out.

Doyoung dragged his gaze back up to TY’s face. The videos and pictures in which TY’s eyes glittered so much were no comparison to the shine of them in real life, and Doyoung would have believed it if someone said they were made of stars.

TY looked at him nervously, likely waiting for any type of response other than the fish-mouthing that Doyoung was bound to be doing.

And… There was no way Doyoung could control his thoughts. They bounced around rapidly in his mind, a mix of things like, “Oh, my God, he’s even cuter in person,” and “I have literally seen the inside of this man’s asshole before.”

Words bubbled in Doyoung’s throat, threatening to spill over his tongue and out his mouth. They’d be something he’d regret, probably like his latter thought, and Doyoung was never really great at dealing with things that came out of left field like this without time to prepare in advance.

So Doyoung, with his less-than-ideal quick thinking and wit, slammed the door shut.

Right into TY’s face.

Once he was away from the eyes of TY, he let out a shaky breath. He pressed at his chest with his hand, feeling how quickly his heart beat.

TYTrack, the camboy he’d just recently admitted to himself that he had a crush on, was at Doyoung’s door. Somehow, out of all the doors in Seoul, in South Korea and the world as a whole, TY had ended up at _ his _ door. His _ closed _ door. The door he’d just slammed shut without even saying a word.

Doyoung felt death beckon him and counted to three in his head.

As much shock as he’d felt coming face-to-face with his camboy wet dream looking so soft and cute this early in the morning, holding a Tupperware container of cookies or something that he’d _ made _—the Snapchat story as evidence of that—TY must’ve been confused. Probably offended, too. 

Doyoung was never really good at people, not really, so, without thinking, he opened the door.

Doyoung’s meltdown hadn’t lasted long enough for TY to leave, which meant he was still stood there—in utter disbelief by the look of his face. He schooled his expression immediately before meeting Doyoung’s eyes.

There was a wall in place, TY’s emotions closed off, and Doyoung could tell that he’d made a mistake by shutting the door on TY. Still, he looked like he wanted an explanation even if he tried to act cool. 

Instead, Doyoung jerked his head toward the Tupperware container before thinking better of it. He cleared his throat and carefully pointed at it instead. “Uh, are those for me?”

The words and action seemed to pull TY from his reverie. The boy nodded shakily, all but shoving the container into Doyoung’s arms. Doyoung juggled it awkwardly in his grasp for a few seconds until he was sure he wouldn’t drop it. Morning reflexes and all that.

“Hello,” TY said quietly, bowing politely. Doyoung returned the gesture, holding the container close to his chest. 

TY’s voice was a bit different in person, but not in a bad way. The boy’s brows were pulled together under his dark bangs, face was flushed slightly. He didn’t meet Doyoung’s eyes. It looked like he wanted to be anywhere but at Doyoung’s door right now, and honestly, Doyoung didn’t blame him.

“Um. My name is Taeyong and I’m your next-door neighbor.”

Doyoung nodded, having already figured that.

“I made cookies to welcome you,” TY—no—_Taeyong _ said. “I hope that isn’t weird. If it is you can just throw them out. I worked really hard on them, though—That’s not to say you _ have _ to eat them. But, like… only if you want to.” 

Taeyong blinked a few times and swallowed, hands balled into fists at his sides. He focused on the ground in front of him and hadn’t met Doyoung’s eyes again. 

Doyoung was at a loss of what to say to fill the silence. He ran over any possible response in his mind, but he could only stand there like a deer in headlights. Taeyong must have taken that as Doyoung not appreciating his presence, because he spoke again.

“Yeah. Okay Then I’ll go. Sorry for dropping by so early. It was nice meeting you, new neighbor—”

“Doyoung,” he supplied, more of a reflex than anything. His mind was still trying to wrap around the fact that his fantasy boy was here in front of him, apparently his _ neighbor_. Fate must’ve really had it out for Doyoung.

“Doyoung,” Taeyong repeated, sending Doyoung’s stomach flipping at how his name sounded coming from Taeyong’s mouth. “I’m Taeyong.”

“I know. You said that.”

“Right.”

“Thanks,” Doyoung blurted. He adjusted the container of cookies in his grip so that he held it with one arm and could rub at the back of his neck with the other. He nodded at Taeyong once, who returned it. _ So awkward_, Doyoung lamented in his mind. “I’ll see you around, I guess?”

“I guess,” Taeyong repeated with a small smile. There was a weird look in his eyes.

Doyoung had the feeling the reply had been a joke, but he didn’t know Taeyong well enough to judge whether that was true or not, so he just nodded again, going for the safe option. Even if it was awkward.

Taeyong raised his hand in a shy little wave and Doyoung’s heart clenched. He used his free hand to return the wave, but he worried the action came off as a dismissal rather than a farewell. When Taeyong had finally left and Doyoung had shut the door for good, he pressed his back against it, deflating.

“This is not good,” he whispered to the empty apartment.

He set the container of cookies down in the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water before going back to his bedroom. There, he collapsed back into bed and tried to forget his very kissable and fuckable new neighbor Taeyong.

— ♥ —

Doyoung’s impending mental break did nothing to cease the flow of time, and it passed as it always did. The week went by and besides a few clipped greetings exchanged with Taeyong, Doyoung didn’t really see his neighbor.

Doyoung wasn’t sure if seeing or _ not _ seeing Taeyong was contributing to his stress, but he couldn't deny that seeing Taeyong for those few moments when their schedules happened to clash seemed to get his heart beating more than usual.

Taeyong’s schedule was a mystery to Doyoung. He was always up early—his Snapchat story was proof—but Doyoung wasn't sure when exactly the boy went to school, or if he even _ went _ to school. It could’ve been that they always missed each other and Taeyong was just as busy as Doyoung. Doyoung found it impossible that the boy lived in the apartment complex without working or going to school, or something. The puny little tips that Doyoung and other viewers of Taeyong's livestream gave surely weren’t enough to fund Taeyong’s rent bill, even if the boy did offer private packages and sessions to his viewers for higher amounts.

(Doyoung had considered purchasing a private session only once and promptly dismissed the thought. He was a _ college student_, for God’s sake. He didn’t need to spend an entire gas and electric payment on a camboy, even if he _ was _cute.)

Just when Doyoung had thought he wouldn’t see Taeyong again until Thursday during his next live stream, Doyoung walked into front lobby of their apartment complex after getting off work and found Taeyong at the mailboxes, juggling a bunch of packages in his arms _ and _ attempting to shut the mailbox. 

Taeyong wore a black long-sleeved shirt with rips on the shoulders and patches at the elbows and his hair was falling into his eyes again. The boy was blowing it out of his eyes the best he could, which wasn’t working all that well. One of his legs, clad in the tightest black skinny jeans Doyoung had ever had the pleasure of witnessing, was balanced precariously in the air, knee supporting the entire slew of packages in Taeyong’s arms.

One of the packages rolled off the top and even from his position at the entrance Doyoung could hear the frustrated whine that left Taeyong. The boy hesitated for a second before bending down a little bit, arms immobilized but hand outstretched like he was going to try to pick up the package.

“Wait!” Doyoung called.

Taeyong startled, jumping and dropping all of the packages onto the floor. He whipped around and their eyes met immediately as Doyoung half-jogged toward him.

“Shit, I’m sorry,” Doyoung said, biting his lip. “I saw you bending to get the one that fell and I thought you’d drop them all.” He scanned the packages on the ground and returned his gaze to Taeyong, cheeks heating. “But I scared you into dropping them all anyway.”

“Ah… Doyoung, right?” Taeyong shut his mailbox and crouched to begin picking up packages.

Doyoung refused to acknowledge the slight pride he got from Taeyong remembering his name, and instead bent down to grab a few of the boxes for Taeyong.

“You don’t have to help!” Taeyong’s pretty dark eyes were wide when Doyoung looked up. “I can manage it on my own. I don’t wanna bother you.”

Doyoung shook his head and stood. He had no trouble carrying the three packages that Taeyong hadn’t been able to get and he gave Taeyong a gummy smile, hoping to ease the boy’s embarrassment. “I don’t mind. We’re basically going to the same place, anyway.”

“Well… Thanks.” Taeyong pressed his lips together and cleared his throat. “I really appreciate it.”

The walk to their apartments was over more quickly than Doyoung would have liked, simply because he hadn’t spent any time with the boy at all outside of their first meeting. Doyoung tried to come up with something, anything, to lengthen the time he had with Taeyong, but as the boy unlocked his apartment door, Doyoung could feel the encounter was coming to an end.

After Taeyong had pressed in his keycode, he bumped the door with his hip and held it open. Doyoung only stared at Taeyong until the boy motioned inside with his head. “Can you bring them inside for me, Doyoung?”

_ Doyoung_, his mind supplied. It played on mantra in Doyoung’s head as he stuttered out an awkward “Oh, you—Yeah, of course,” and he was too far into his own head to worry about how dumbstruck his expression might have been.

Taeyong’s apartment was _ clean. _ That was the first thing Doyoung noticed as he walked in. The bit of the living room Doyoung could see from the entryway had nothing lying about besides a throw blanket on the couch, and the room smelled like clean linen. Doyoung toed off his shoes but didn’t see an extra pair of slippers to put on, so he gingerly stepped into Taeyong’s home in his socks.

“Right on the table is fine,” Taeyong announced, knocking Doyoung out of his stupor. “Thank you so much for helping me, Doyoung.”

Doyoung looked at the table pointedly as he set the packages down. He was beginning to regret telling Taeyong his name; he couldn’t seem to hide his reactions and knew the boy could probably see how red his cheeks became.

“No problem… Taeyong,” Doyoung replied a beat too late to be casual. He didn’t look up at Taeyong and tried to look as interested in the furniture and neat decor as he could. “Uh, I should be going now, I think…”

“Do you want something to drink? Or a snack? I could give you more cookies.”

At the mention of Taeyong’s cookies, Doyoung finally looked up at the boy. “I really do not need any more cookies.” Taeyong’s expression had been a bit shy but after Doyoung said that, he watched Taeyong’s expression fall. “No, no! They were so good. I’m a college student and I stay up way later than normal people so I munched on them while doing my work. They were gone after the first night.”

Taeyong laughed loudly, shoulders shaking. His eyes glittered and the sight stole Doyoung’s breath away. “Really? I’m very glad to hear that.”

“Yeah, they’re seriously dangerous,” Doyoung allowed a small laugh of his own. He found that the boy’s happiness was contagious and he couldn’t _ not _ smile if Taeyong laughed. It made his heart beat and he could hear it pounding in his ears.

The two of them stood for a few seconds, neither saying anything, and Doyoung cursed the fact that he was so awkward.

“Well, I’ll just—”

“Thank you—”

They both stopped talking, waiting for the other to finish, but as expected, it only led to more silence.

Doyoung raised a hand to the back of his head to rub at his neck and grinned at Taeyong, who returned the gesture with a small smile of his own.

“Thank you for helping me,” Taeyong said, hands wrung behind his back. “I guess I know who to call if I need any more help in the future.”

“Any time,” Doyoung replied. “I live next door, after all.”

— ♥ —

TY sent a Snapchat the next day. Doyoung checked it during his lunch break, after looking around to make sure no one was looking. The picture was a cute little selfie, which Doyoung had come to expect from TY, all big doe eyes and pouty, reddened lips like he’d been biting them. It was captioned with: “Doie, you’re going to watch me Thursday, right? I’ve been thinking of you all week.”

And… Something in Doyoung shifted after seeing it. 

TY wasn’t just TY to Doyoung anymore. TY was Taeyong: his cute, lanky neighbor that consisted of 90% legs and 100% heart, and loved to bake cookies and bought a lot of things while being too lazy to carry them all up separately. Taeyong was real, was actually a nice guy that Doyoung could see himself liking, wanted to make laugh. Wanted to see happy.

To TY… Doyoung _ wasn’t _ Doyoung. He was Doie, one random person of the hundreds or thousands that watched TY. He was nothing more than a name. A personality in the chat box, echoing the same requests and comments of the other viewers. He was words, a job, a livelihood. He wasn’t anything to TY, not like TY was to Doyoung.

It killed Doyoung. Guilt flooded his senses and its awful tendrils wrapped around Doyoung’s heart and _ squeezed_, squeezed until Doyoung felt like he was dying. It was really such a pity that he’d known Taeyong as TY before knowing him as Taeyong. Because now he didn’t know if he could ever really face Taeyong in a normal way. The way a guy would face another guy that he was maybe, possibly interested in. Couldn’t eat any more of Taeyong’s home-baked cookies without wondering if Taeyong would find it weird that Doyoung knew who he was online and what he did.

Taeyong had no idea the positions that Doyoung had seen him in. Had no idea that his neighbor had been fantasizing about him long before they’d even become neighbors.

The rest of his day, Doyoung couldn't stop thinking along the same lines. So later that evening, when he was home and on the couch relaxing after his long day and the cheapest cup of instant ramen the convenience store down the street offered, Doyoung sent TY a reply.

_ Was _ he going to watch Taeyong’s live stream?

** [DOIE]:** I’m thinking about it. 

Honestly, he was thinking. Very hard. It felt weird the more he considered it. There were lines that neighbors and acquaintances had, Doyoung told himself. Watching your neighbor fist himself or suck on phallic-shaped objects for money, well, that was _ crossing _ those lines. 

It was weird for Doyoung to even consider watching Taeyong cam while knowing exactly who he was.

Taeyong’s Bitmoji hopped in the chat. He replied instantly.

** [TY]:** Thinking about it? What’s wrong? Did I do something?

** [DOIE]:** No, not at all. It’s me. I’ve been… distracted lately, I guess.

** [TY]:** Are you okay?

** [DOIE]:** I’m not expecting you to listen. We’re strangers.

A bittersweet ache spread through Doyoung after he typed that and watched as Taeyong hesitated with his reply.

** [TY]:** Strangers. That’s true. But doesn’t that mean it’s easier to lay out your feelings? I don’t know you and you don’t know me. I think that’s kind of perfect.

** [DOIE]:** That’s not your job, though. Are you doing this just so I’ll watch your stream and maybe tip you well?

He regretted it as soon as he sent it.

Taeyong’s Bitmoji disappeared.

“Fuck!”

His stupid fucking thoughts and his stupid fucking fingers for typing those thoughts out. He’d gone too far. Taeyong would be completely within his right to block Doyoung for saying something so insensitive.

Doyoung threw his phone to the side. The sound of the phone colliding with the arm of his couch did nothing to satisfy the building aggravation in Doyoung. He shoved his face in his hands and let out a muffled scream, scratching harshly at his scalp.

His body moved before his mind could catch up and he was already throwing on his jacket and slipping on his shoes. He needed to calm down. He was already stressed in his life but this was like opening a whole new can of worms and feelings and he couldn’t deal with it right now. He needed out.

He barely remembered to lock the door of his apartment before taking off, but he was diligent if anything.

While making sure the door couldn’t open, Doyoung heard distant crying.

It sounded a lot like Taeyong.

— ♥ —

Johnny showed up at the park within ten minutes of Doyoung calling him. He didn’t say a thing as he sat down on the bench beside Doyoung, who was grateful for it. Summer was turning to autumn quickly this year, and there was a chill to the air that sent goosebumps across Doyoung’s body even with his jacket and pants. Leaves rustled on the tree branches above them.

Johnny was dressed in a comfy sweater, sandy brown hair pushed away from his forehead. He smelled of coffee and cinnamon—a comforting mix of scents that Doyoung always attributed to the older boy. When Doyoung had first seen him approach, Johnny sent him a small smile and Doyoung’s heart was put to ease just having him around.

“I fucked up,” Doyoung said finally, voice low. The words barely carried over the whistling of the wind.

But Johnny had heard him. His friend laid a hand on his shoulder, squeezing a little, offering comfort. “I’m sure you can fix it.”

“I don’t know,” Doyoung replied, looking down at his hands in his lap. “What if I can’t? What if I ruined it before it could even begin?”

“Everything can be fixed.” Doyoung looked up when Johnny exhaled to find the man’s mouth parting into a small smile that showed just how much he treasured his friends. He met Doyoung’s gaze and said in English, slow enough for Doyoung to understand, “When there’s a will, there’s a way, Doyoung.”

“I don’t know about that.”

Johnny merely laughed, eyes crinkling at the sides. “Trust me.”

Doyoung didn’t have a lot of friends, preferring to stay close to a few, but he would trust Johnny with his life. Jaehyun, too. But he wasn’t sure if Johnny would’ve said the same if he knew the context of Doyoung’s current dilemma. Still, the words were enough to calm the dark waters in Doyoung’s mind. And as long as Doyoung had known the man, Johnny had never let him down. So, he chose to believe in Johnny.

— ♥ —

Johnny walked him home despite Doyoung’s protests that he was a grown ass man and could take care of himself. Johnny shut him up by saying, “If you fight me on this, I’ll force myself into your apartment and I’ll stay the night to make sure you’re okay. I’ll even call Jaehyun for back up.”

They entered the apartment complex and Johnny ran ahead to catch the elevator before it could close.

“Taeyong?”

Doyoung’s heart stuttered in his chest. Sure enough, when he caught up to Johnny, Taeyong was inside the elevator. His face was blotchy, eyes red and puffy. He wore an extremely large shirt that hung to his knees and the sleeves were so long that his hands were completely hidden from view, even the one that held a plastic bag full of what looked like candy. His hair was all messy and he sniffled when Johnny and Doyoung stepped into the elevator.

“Johnny?” Taeyong’s voice was quiet and scratchy from crying, but there was an obvious relief in his body at the sight of Johnny and he relaxed against the back of the elevator. “What are you doing here?”

Doyoung’s mouth fell open. Slight vertigo came over him and he willed himself to stay upright as his mind _ and _ his vision spun with the realization: his best friend Johnny and Taeyong somehow _ knew _each other.

“I’m friends with Doyoung and he was having a crisis—”

Doyoung’s hand twitched, and he had to hold himself back from punching Johnny.

“—but, wait, have you been crying?”

The urge to physically assault Johnny was replaced with guilt. He braved a glance at Taeyong to find the man was already looking at him.

Taeyong jumped when their eyes met and cleared his throat, rubbing at his chest and avoiding eye contact. “I wasn’t. Crying, I mean. I just got onions in my eye.”

Johnny eyed the plastic bag in Taeyong’s hands and shook his head. “Yong, you’re so bad at lying.”

“Don’t tell Yuta,” Taeyong begged. “Please. I swear I’m okay.”

“Yuta doesn’t know you’ve been crying?” Johnny sounded aghast. The elevator dinged and the three of them got off, but Johnny didn’t leave. Instead, he stepped closer to Taeyong and fixed him with a serious look. “Taeyong, what the _ hell _ is going on?”

“Please, I don’t want to talk about it. Just don’t tell Yuta.”

Doyoung recognized the name; Yuta was one of Johnny and Jaehyun’s athletic friends. Doyoung had met him once in passing, at a party he’d been forced into going to by Johnny and Jaehyun. The man had the most perfect smile Doyoung had ever seen and oozed joy every moment. It was a bit jarring to realize that Taeyong had mutual friends of friends—that they’d only missed meeting each other because Doyoung was a homebody by nature and Taeyong seemed to be one, too.

“I don’t know,” Johnny’s eyebrows furrowed and he looked caught between trusting in Taeyong or whipping out his phone to call Yuta that instant. “You don’t seem okay.”

“I will be,” Taeyong said. “But Yuta will lecture me and that’s the _ last _ thing I need right now.”

“It’s about that? We all told you to be careful. Don’t tell me you’re in danger, Taeyong.”

“No!” Taeyong almost shouted. “No, I’m not in danger. I’m safe. _ No _ one knows.” He wasn’t subtle when he motioned his head toward Doyoung, lips pulled taut and eyes pleading. “I would appreciate it if we could just stop talking about this all together.”

“If you’re safe,” Johnny started, “then I don’t mind stopping talking about it. But you know it’ll hurt Yuta if he finds out you kept this from him.”

“I’ll call him later or something. I just needed to get my mind off things. I didn’t expect to meet you two.”

Doyoung opened his mouth, ready to offer Taeyong his company to distract him. But then he realized that Taeyong was upset _ because _ of Doyoung, and it would be really shitty of him to take advantage of the situation he caused to spend more time with Taeyong. Instead, he just watched as Taeyong shifted from foot to foot and looked everywhere besides him.

“Anyway. I’ll go now. I got sweets and I’m gonna watch a movie or something. I’m feeling better already. Thank you for caring about me.”

“You’re my friend, Taeyong,” Johnny said earnestly. “If you need someone to talk to, just let me know. I’m no Yuta but I’m positive I could be a pretty great listener to you, also.”

“Thank you, Johnny,” Taeyong said, eyes on his own shoes. “It means a lot to hear that.”

Doyoung could only offer a small “goodbye” to Taeyong before the man went into his apartment and shut the door softly. The click echoed in the hallway, and Johnny captured Doyoung’s gaze.

“I didn’t know you were neighbors with Taeyong.”

“Ah, yeah. He’s… nice.”

Doyoung wasn’t sure how the hell Johnny had figured it out, but there was a knowing glint in his eyes as he replied, “Yeah, he sure is.”

— ♥ —

** [TY]:** That wasn’t my intention. I just wanted to help.

** [TY]:** I really don’t know what to say to you. I feel like I should apologize for overstepping boundaries.

** [DOIE]:** What I said was uncalled for

** [DOIE]:** I’m really sorry Taeyong

** [DOIE]:** I’m struggling with things and I took it out on you without meaning to

** [DOIE]:** I don’t want things to be weird between us because of this

Taeyong’s Bitmoji hovered, peeking over the chat for what felt like an eternity to Doyoung. Taeyong began typing but quick just as quickly as he started, he stopped and his avatar disappeared once again.

Doyoung felt defeated. He set his phone on the coffee table and went to go make himself some hot tea in an attempt to relax.

— ♥ —

** [TAEYONG ** 🌸 **]:** hey, johnny?

** [JOHNNY]:** Hey. You doing okay?

** [TAEYONG ** 🌸 **]:** better. thank you for earlier. <3

** [TAEYONG ** 🌸 **]: **anyway, this is random, but what year was doyoung born in? he’s really awkward so it’s never come up

** [JOHNNY]:** Haha! He’s a 96-liner. ‘Awkward’ is an understatement, though. You weirdos would get along!

** [TAEYONG ** 🌸 **]:** oh, he’s younger than me! thanks so much, johnny! ily

** [TAEYONG ** 🌸 **]:** wait i’m not weird >:(

** [JOHNNY]:** Whatever helps you sleep at night, nerd

** [TAEYONG ** 🌸 **]:** meanie :( i’m gonna tell yuta and he’s gonna kick your ass

** [JOHNNY]:** I’d like that and you know it

** [TAEYONG ** 🌸 **]:** that’s Gross and i’m blocking you

** [JOHNNY]:** Rich coming from a pornstar

** [TAEYONG ** 🌸 **]:** ooh, nice one

** [TAEYONG ** 🌸 **]:** that’s deserving of a call to jaehyunnie :)

** [JOHNNY]:** Haha, very funny

** [JOHNNY]:** Taeyong?

** [JOHNNY]:** You’re not actually calling Jaehyun, right?

** [JOHNNY]:** Taeyong!!!

** [JOHNNY]: **Oh, God, he’s yelling and coming this way

** [JOHNNY]: **You know who did it if I come up missing

** [TAEYONG ** 🌸 **]:** …deserve

— ♥ —

Taeyong’s live stream came quicker than Doyoung had expected it to. The two days in between their Snapchat conversation and Taeyong’s stream flew by, with Doyoung burying himself in his schoolwork and job. Other than that, he didn’t leave his apartment and stayed cooped up inside, forcing himself to work ahead in his classes simply because if he sat without doing anything, he would think back to his conversation with Taeyong and the horrible thing he’d said.

He’d debated with himself almost every free second he had about whether he’d watch TY tonight. And he still hadn’t decided by the time he made it to the door of his apartment.

Of course, with Doyoung’s luck, Taeyong happened to be coming out of his apartment at the same time.

“Oh, Doyoung,” Taeyong said, a bit bashfully. He pressed his lips together and blinked at Doyoung, whose fingers had frozen at his keypad. “Hi.” He raised his hand in a wave, thumb holding onto the side of his sleeve and giving him a sweater paw that Doyoung found the cutest thing in the world.

“Hey, Taeyong.” He felt his cheeks warm and cleared his throat. “Uh, are you feeling okay? Haven’t seen you since that day.”

They both knew which day Doyoung was referring to without him having to spell it out.

Taeyong’s lips turned into a smile, but there was an edge there. Doyoung wondered if he was nervous about camming later.

“Are you busy later?” Taeyong asked, looking slightly uninterested but at the same time like he felt he had to ask.

“Hm? Oh, yeah, I am… Why?” 

“Just wondering is all,” Taeyong said cutely, rubbing under his nose. “It was nice seeing you. Hope you have a good evening!”

“Ah, yeah. You, too.”

Hours passed. It was finally time. Doyoung grabbed his laptop and brought it to his room before propping himself up on his pillows. He was only in his boxers and the room was a bit chilly, but he was already comfortable and didn’t want to get up.

Doyoung joined right as Taeyong opened up the live stream, being one of the first there. It was a drastic difference to last week when he was late enough that Taeyong mentioned him specifically. Instead, he watched as Taeyong exchanged pleasantries and greetings with viewers who were already blowing up the chat box.

“All right, now that it seems mostly everyone is here—oh, thank you for joining me again, Pupkyun! Anyway, I’ve been saving up from the tips everyone sends and I’ve bought some new toys. I plan to use them tonight!”

Taeyong bit his lip and blinked his eyes, scrolling through the comments. 

** [yunho2154]:** Money well spent

** [yehet5]:** Excited to see you

** [moon_ko_ng]:** Is your neighbor home??? Can you be loud?

“Honestly? I’m kind of hoping he’ll hear me.”

** [pupkyun]:** oooh, we love a kinky omega. gonna take a knot today?

“No, I am not taking a knot. I still don’t know what a knot is and I’m slightly scared to find out.”

** [pupkyun]:** i could show you…

** [pupkyun]:** rawr xD

“Don’t make me block you!” Taeyong said playfully, twisting his face into a sour expression. “I have the power and I’m not afraid to use it.”

** [pupkyun]:** *sad whines* ty bad omega.. so mean :(

** [pupkyun]:** don’t worry i’m gonna teach you what a good omega does for their Alpha

** [pockyjr]: **is he trying to roleplay lmao

** [pockyjr]: **thats sad press F in the chat

** [moon_ko_ng]:** f

** [yehet5]:** f

** [zkdlin]:** f

** [scoooups]:** f

** [yunho2154]:** …F? What’s that?

Taeyong cleared his throat, shaking his head. “Moving on!” He reached to the side, off frame, and came back with a pretty purple-tinted dildo. It was curved slightly, and when Taeyong tilted it in his hands, it glittered. His eyes were wide and he looked excited as he made eye contact with the camera. “This is one of my new toys! I paid a hefty amount for it because I know you guys like to watch me play with pretty things…”

** [doie96]:** I think you’re the prettiest thing

“Doie…” The blush that set Taeyong’s cheeks alight was completely worth setting aside his embarrassment and guilt. “That was so sweet. Pupkyun could learn a thing or two from you.”

** [pupkyun]:** come take my knot baby i’m all swollen for u

** [pupkyun]:** want u to impale urself on my knot and split u in half

** [yunho2154]:** What the fuck

** [pockyjr]:** someone report him PLEASE

** [_moon_ko_ng]: **I don’t think I’ve ever cringed so hard in my life and that’s saying a lot

** [pupkyun]:** im slightly drunk xD

“Please don’t ever drink again, Pupkyun,” Taeyong said, sounding actually concerned. His dark bangs covered his eyebrows, but Doyoung could see that they were pulled together. “And don’t give me all your money. I think you need to see a therapist. Save up for that instead.”

** [jaeday]: **oof, even I felt that sick burn

** [_moon_ko_ng]:** who still uses xD

** [da95won]: **this chat is the biggest boner killer ever I hate all of you

** [da95won]:** like seriously I don’t think my dick will ever harden again

** [pupkyun]:** ur born in 95 and already have ED? …embarrassing

** [pupkyun]:** sry, can’t relate, my alpha cock is always at attention

** [da95won]:** where do you live???? where the FUCK do you live? say it to my face

** [pockyjr]:** I wish I was Jared, 19

** [yj1sung]: **TY, please show us your toy and distract these idiots

** [yunho2154]:** Yes, some of us have work in the morning

** [User pupkyun has left the chat]**

“Okay, now that I’ve gotten rid of the _ problem _ user,” Taeyong started, “I really hope you’re all with me still.”

Quite a few responses were given and Taeyong looked pleased. He set his phone down beside him, propping it up so he could still see the chat if he tried, and raised his arms into a stretch.

“God, this week has been a bit hard. I’ve been kinda all over the place. You don’t know how many times I had to touch myself just to take my mind off things. I’ve been quiet so my neighbor wouldn’t hear me, but things… Well, things have changed. And I don’t care if he can hear me anymore. I’m going to pleasure myself long and good with my new toy and I hope he can hear me.”

** [jaeday]: **Kinda jealous of your neighbor LOL

Taeyong didn’t see the message but Doyoung felt vindicated, somehow. No one knew it, not even Taeyong, but Taeyong was _ his_—doie96’s—neighbor. These guys were jealous of him. If Taeyong was loud tonight, Doyoung would be the only one that could hear it in person rather than speakers or headphones.

“You guys wanna know something?” Taeyong asked. There was a fiery look in his gaze, akin to determination. 

He ran his free hand over his arm, trailing up to the sleeve of his oversized tee. The tee was a plain white but somehow it was a fashion statement on Taeyong. It pooled in his lap, hiked up slightly to show off his thighs. The edges of tall blue socks were visible on his legs, coming up to his knees. 

“My neighbor’s really hot. Like, super fucking hot. I can’t stop thinking about him. And if he hears me tonight—I’ll make sure of it—I hope he comes to find me in the morning.” Taeyong’s eyes drifted shut and he shivered, rolling his shoulders. “I must be a pervert. The thought of him seeing me like this before we even knew each other is somehow so attractive. I’ve gotten off on it so many times. Imagining him seeing me all opened up, all spread out, fucked open by my fingers or by a toy.”

“Wait, what?” Doyoung’s eyes widened and he pushed the computer off his lap and onto the bed beside him. He couldn’t take his eyes off of Taeyong, or the pretty sight of his eyes shut and jaw tilted up. This wasn’t just some roleplay thing… Did Taeyong actually know?

Taeyong’s hand traveled lower until he was rubbing himself over his shirt, lightly dragging his fingers and palm over himself. “When I introduced myself, he knew exactly who I was… I had no idea. That’s why he acted so weird. He knew who I was and what I do for a living.” Taeyong laughed softly. His eyes blinked open, half-lidded with lust, and he licked his lips before continuing. “He’s a damn regular. He’s been watching me for months. He’s subscribed to my private Snapchat… We have mutual _ friends, _ even.”

Doyoung didn’t know exactly what the feeling in his chest was. 

But Taeyong didn’t seem put off by the situation at all. In fact, Doyoung realized he was being truthful when he’d implied he thought it was attractive or had explicitly said he’d gotten off to the thought of Doyoung having seen him like that.

He was already hard, and Doyoung knew it wasn’t just from the small touches he’d done so far. He’d probably gotten turned on that Doyoung joined the livestream. Hell, maybe even just from the _ possibility _that he’d join.

“I fingered myself before going live,” Taeyong admitted, tilting his head down and looking up at the camera with his best puppy dog eyes. “Sorry. I know you like watching, but I couldn’t wait to show you.”

Doyoung twitched in his boxers. “Fuck.”

Taeyong sighed, eyes drifting shut again. “I don’t know if I can wait any longer.” There was no further hesitation as Taeyong ripped his shirt off, exposing his naked form. He looked painfully hard, body writhing against his blankets, looking for any friction. “I want you so bad. You’re the only person I’ve been thinking about. I want to show you all I have to offer.”

Taeyong blinked his eyes open, barely, and brought his new toy to his lips. He licked the tip of the dildo gently, looking incredibly focused. He wrapped his mouth around the head and worked it a little, hollowing his cheeks and driving Doyoung completely mad.

There was no shame this time as Doyoung reached into his boxers and took a hold of himself. He groaned loudly as he finally got some relief. 

Taeyong’s eyes widened a bit and he looked to the side, to their connected wall. When he turned back to the camera, his bottom lip was trapped in between his teeth. “Did you hear that? It was him. He’s watching right now. He must be getting turned on right now, hearing all this.” Taeyong crawled forward on his knees, until the camera showed only his face and upper chest. “You didn’t realize, did you? You called me by name in Snapchat. It was a small slip up but I’ve never published my real name online so I knew immediately you were someone that knew me in person.”

Doyoung’s hand moved faster.

“Wanna know something else?” Taeyong moved back to his original place, surrounded by pillows and blankets, but he stayed on his knees. He dragged himself back and forth over the covers, any friction welcome. “Those boxes you helped me carry? This was in one of them. They were all sex toys. All things that I’ll use on myself and you helped me bring them to my apartment. And I had no idea who you were at that time. I was so embarrassed. I hoped you didn’t guess what they were. But how could you?”

_ Sex toys_, Doyoung repeated. He’d carried Taeyong’s sex toys inside for him. Had placed them all on his table. Had had casual, awkward conversation with Taeyong without even knowing.

“I was hitting on you,” Taeyong said quietly, but the mic still picked it up. “I asked you to come inside. Asked if you wanted something to drink. Some cookies. You said no, but you didn’t realize I was into you, did you? I’d been crushing on you since the first day. But now I feel different. It’s not just some crush. I _ want _ you. You fantasize about me? I feel the same way.”

Taeyong breathed deeply and shook his head. “I’m getting ahead of myself. For now, just watch me. Just imagine yourself with me. And it doesn’t have to be a feelings thing if you don’t want it to be, but I think you’re so nice. I know you feel guilty about what you said to me, and it was mean, yeah—”

Doyoung winced, pausing his ministrations.

“I cried. About what you said to me. When you and our mutual friend saw me in the elevator, I had just gotten back from getting candy after bawling my eyes out. It really hurt. I still didn’t know it was you then, because only when you apologized did you slip up.

“Your apology meant a lot to me,” Taeyong admitted, “but I was still kinda mad. I’m like that sometimes. But we happened to meet earlier. I didn’t know if you were going to be watching tonight, so I asked if you were busy. When you said you were busy and went inside, I felt… pretty happy. Knowing that you’d be here right now. That I could say all these things I’d be way too shy to bring up in person.”

Taeyong gasped a little as the friction became too much. “I just wanted you to know. How I feel about you. How much I think about you. Even when I didn’t know it was you, I was still thinking of you. I still got butterflies. And this isn’t the most romantic setting, I know. Just look at what kind of stuff goes on in the chat. But seeing you come back every week and having little conversations, well, I guess that was kinda flattering. And I don’t know why it was like that with you. But it was. Still is.”

Taeyong’s pretty, veiny hands grasped the dildo from where he’d abandoned it on the blankets and reached behind himself. There was complete bliss on his face as he pressed the dildo against his hole.

Doyoung’s pace was fast. The situation was just too intense. Taeyong’s words coupled with the sight of him rutting against the blankets and, although blocked by his front, circling the tip of the dildo against his hole was something Doyoung would never forget.

Taeyong pressed the dildo in and his lean body shook as he adjusted to the thickness of the toy. He didn’t look to be in any pain as he pushed the toy inside himself and actually bent down, positioning his body so that Doyoung could see his side along with face and the curve of his small ass.

“Ah,” Taeyong whimpered. “I’m so full. It’s not enough. I need _ you_. Need you for real.”

_ And you can have me_, Doyoung replied in his mind. _ You can have me for as long as you want. _

Taeyong began thrusting the toy inside himself. Doyoung allowed his own pace to slow as he watched the beauty that was Taeyong getting himself off, begging for him. Something he’d fantasized about more times than he could count.

Taeyong panted loudly as he used the toy on himself. He let out a gasp of pleasure. His body, which he’d been holding up with his free arm, collapsed. His face pressed into the bed and he turned it so it was facing the camera. Ever the tease, Taeyong had the audacity to look at the camera directly, eyes watery and _ imploring_.

Doyoung’s orgasm took him by surprise and had him jerking off the bed with its intensity. He moaned and it must have been loud enough for Taeyong to hear from the returning moan that echoed distantly from the wall and even louder from the speakers. When he came back to his senses and focused on Taeyong again, the boy was quickly using the toy and had even begun thrusting into his free hand, body only supported by his face against the bed.

“Gonna cum,” he warned, voice low and raspy. “I’m—I’m…” Taeyong’s body shook and he shot his load all over the bed, mouth opened into a wide o-shape.

Doyoung suddenly felt the presence of his own cum on his fist and held back his disgusted grimace, reaching over to grab a tissue and wipe it off himself and the poor blanket the best he could.

Taeyong was still recovering and once Doyoung had disposed of the tissue, he rose to his knees again. His skin was red and blotchy, tear stains on his cheeks. It resembled his appearance two days ago, except as Taeyong’s eyes found the camera again, the smile he sent was _ real. _

“I… Um, I hope you liked it. And like I said… If you feel the same, come meet me in the morning. I’ll have cookies waiting, on the off chance that you do come.”

Not for the first time since meeting Taeyong, Doyoung wondered just what he’d gotten himself into.

Although, when Taeyong laughed after reading some stupid comment one of the other viewers left, Doyoung realized he didn’t care what he’d gotten himself into by falling for a camboy. That camboy wasn’t just a stranger on the internet anymore. That camboy was his next door neighbor with mutual friends, who looked pretty after crying and even prettier after fucking himself.

There was a lot he didn’t know about Taeyong. But he wasn’t afraid to try anymore.

Taeyong bid everyone a good night and thanked them for watching before signing off. Doyoung waited a bit before shooting Taeyong a chat on Snapchat.

** [DOIE]:** You know who I am, for real?

** [TY]:** I do…

** [DOIE]:** And you’re serious about wanting me to come see you tomorrow morning?

** [TY]:** Completely serious

** [DOIE]:** I want to see you

** [DOIE]:** Can I come over now instead?

** [TY]:** I would really like that ;)

** _FIN._ **

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> annnd, that’s it! thank you for reading!
> 
> i’d like to offer a huge thanks to the most wonderful group chat who cheered me on while i was writing this fic. it ended up being a lot longer than i had planned at the beginning of the exchange, and i was a bit stressed about it, but their words and excitement about reading were ultimately what led me to finish! (thanks for help with the title, too!)
> 
> thank you to my awesome beta for getting this done even when i sent it last minute and she’s a full-time college student with Responsibilities. i love you and your edits/comments helped me more than you could know! it’s because of you this fic is more than just a steaming pile of garbage.
> 
> thank you to our lovely admin eve who single-handedly organized this amazing exchange and was always kind and encouraging to me. i’m really grateful i had the chance to participate in this fic exchange.
> 
> thank you to my fellow writers for their works that i am _so_ excited to read once everything goes live. also, thank you to minttao for this amazing prompt that inspired me more than i had expected and allowed me to explore writing a camboy au for the first time!
> 
> i hope everyone enjoyed this work and please let me know what you thought of it! your kudos, bookmarks, and comments are appreciated more than you’d imagine~
> 
> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/komorebi4223) & [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/komorebi4223) ♡


End file.
